


valentine's light

by adelatron26



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9771140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelatron26/pseuds/adelatron26
Summary: Dan and Phil enjoy Valentine's night after Dan's liveshow





	

Phil could hear the bloop signaling the end of Dan live show and felt a slight smile tug up his lips.   
He focused back on the screen where he realized he had been watching a fanmade cartoon of bears baring Happy Valentines Day on their bellies and confessing their love for their crushes.   
He laughed at how cringey it was and decided that yes he was cringey and he loved it.It hit home on an emotional level too to think that these fictional bears were having more success than him...a slight knock at the door broke him from his thoughts as he glanced up saw  a pastel adorned Dan making his meme face    
'hey Philly, what you up to there buddy?'   
He didn’t even wait for permission to come in as he invaded Phil's room and sat down on the end of the bed.   
'well I tried to sleep but someone was being too loud'   
Phil tried to suppress his laughter but couldn’t.   
'hilarious Phil,you don’t have a normal sleeping schedule especially since I know you stay up sometimes to eat my cereal when you think I have fallen asleep'   
Phil broke out in that laugh where his tongue stuck out to the side and Dan couldn’t help but stare.   
Phil really didn’t understand why he did that?but it definitely had an affect on him as he felt a slight jolt in his heart or perhaps he had a weak heart from not exercising enough...yeah that idea was safer to entertain.   
Dan cleared his throat as he added   
'you're wearing your glasses again?'   
'yeah my eyes were hurting after all that filming and editing,I'm pretty sure one day the computer will burn the lenses into my eyes'   
Phil was reenacting the catastrophic blinding event that he nearly missed Dan's response   
'but the glasses magnify your eyes'Phil dropped his ministrations and also his mouth at some stage as he simply gazed right at Dan.   
'at least there wont be any lens cases left on the sink tonight'  Dan added laughing ruining the moment.   
Phil felt a slight stab of disappointment at this and automatically stuck out his lower lip in a put.   
Before he could correct it and stop Dan seeing it..Dan moved to sit beside Phil on the bed   
'oh Phil,what are you watching? Are you seriously buying into this corporate holiday set on robbing people of their savings in the hopes of-   
Instinctually Phil put a hand over Dans mouth the same way he did whenever Dan started on a philosophical rant.   
Little did Phil know that was what Dan predicted,he wanted no craved that physical touch of Phils- he decided to stop that train of thought before it got out of hand.   
'Dan did you just lick my hand?'   
'what?no I didn’t' Phil laughed and Dan gave him an evil look as if to say 'how dare you trick me like that?'   
'did anyone ask you about umm...I mean..' Phil couldn’t get the words out given the sensitivity of the subject Valentine's Day had always been a rather sore topic for them but was it sad that he wanted to experience that romantic feeling...to know that someone loves him unconditionally   
'there were no questions on the subject of Valentines because they were too obsessed with my pastel look'    
Phil nodded sensing that was the last Dan would say on the matter.'I was thinking of making chicken tortillas tonight Dan what do you think?'   
'my favourite'Dan's eyes sparkled 'but Phil you don’t really have to if you are too busy' he added winking at the laptop screen   
'no no I mean you did all the editing last night so its only fair you rest a bit'    
'ill be down in a bit' and with that Dan left Phil to cook dinner in the naked man apron he had gifted him since he had known Phil to ruin quite a few items of clothing from cooking alone.   
Phil wondered what Dan could possibly be doing in his room but decided against imposing too much..but he did worry the conversation had pushed Dan to talk about things he wanted kept silent.After all Dan ad dubbed the day a day that 'shall-not-be-named' after their umpteenth watch of the Harry Potter saga.   
He was just finishing up adding the sauce to the chicken when he turned around and nearly dropped the jar   
'Dan oh my God how long have you been standing there?'   
'for a while..the smell was too alluring'   
Dan stood leaning against the doorframe languidly arms behind his back.   
'so Phil,remember when we accidentally walked into that candle shop-   
'the expensive one where there were no price tags but  a waiting list?'   
It still surprised Dan how much Phil recalled from their conversations but fought to not get distracted   
'well I sort of' he his hands forward and held out what Phil could only describe as beauty on another level.Inside the glass there was a rose wrapped around the entire way but not a red rose,a blue rose,a rare species.Inside there was a teddy bear shaped red candle and as Phil came closer he noticed although very subtle,his name(in Dan's handwriting)engraved in the glass.   
Phil had an epiphany as he tried to shed the tears from his eyes,he had someone who loved him unconditionally..he had for at least 8 years.   
  


End file.
